Corruption Seed
by Kazuki-P
Summary: Aizen steps up to be the next God and orders Ulquiorra Schiffer to find the ancient being created by the first, but now extinct, race called The Lost. With no clear path of where to go after years of research, he sets forth on a journey to find this being and what lies at the end. Complete AU


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this plot as it is strictly mine.**

**The world and story in my mind will fully manifest and there will be photos and notes through out after the chapters to help understand this world in my head. I decided to put my favorite couple in as the two main characters as their personality are a bit rooted from them original characters I created. I guess this would be more considered as a pilot version until I finally get it finally set. This is my first UlquiHime so I'll try to make it work best I can. Currently looking for a beta reader****,**** if possible.**

* * *

**Research**

_"Do nothing out of selfish ambition or vain conceit. Rather, in humility value others above yourselves"_

_Philippians 2:3_

The rain that poured outside was the only sound heard from outside in the deathly silent room. It was dark and cold, with the only light source coming from the window. Within the room, one could see there were shelves filled with books and the excess that could not fit were neatly stacked in organized piles. Besides the overdose of books in the dully lit room there was a grandfather clock, a desk and a bed. The rain continued to poor as the man sitting in the chair, near his desk, let out a sigh and closed the book he was reading. He placed the book on the shelf and rubbed his forehead. Every book he has read either left out a crucial piece he needed or just repeated what he already knew, but were slightly worded a different way. As a collector for documents and deciphering, one would label him as a historian looking for the hidden truth of history. He, however, was not doing this out of the will of wanting to learn the truth.

It was out of Aizen's will for him to find the missing pieces.

He walked back to his desk and opened his notebook that was covered in notes, and comparisons. Despite the crammed writing everywhere, it was written neatly and legible enough even for the most simple minded people to read. The notebook was an accumulation of facts he had gathered over the years, shortened up put in chronological order of what events have or most likely were predicted to have occurred. The book was nearly full, but it was not even close to the overall amount he needed. He filled the book up to about 1,000 years' worth of history and kept note of the major events that shifted during that lifetime. All the information he has gathered so far has not even revolved around the main source that Lord Aizen demanded for, much to his frustration. He started from the first page and began to skim through his notes that he carefully wrote.

_In the beginning, there was nothing on the planet, but an empty land ready to give birth. Each planet that was potentially habitable was taken by a God or to multiple God's for their possession. The God would soon create life and care for the planet as it grew and flourished into a thriving environment. Some planets in between them stayed untouched__,__ as many agreed__,__ to keep a distance from each other in possibility that the species might break out to attempt to go to war. Soon, Gods would only take one planet in that Solar System and the rest would go elsewhere__._

_Their origins are still unknown as to why or what their purpose was to create life, any attempts to find out why have been abandoned as of now. Each God had a different approach on how to handle their species; it could range to cruel sacrifices or simply praying for good fortune to come. The way they were treated depended on how the Gods personality and desires for them were. At rare occasions, Gods came for so long than left to another planet (That is why some revered multiple Gods)._

_The world we, in the past, lived in was ruled by one powerful God. The first to be born were known to be what we can only call them now as The Lost. They lacked physical strength, but were more than capable to balance that out with their high intellect and abundance of arcane magic. They showed great respect to their God, so much, that they made a beautiful kingdom in dedication. This once great kingdom is now in ruins, known as, The Ruins of Elysium Fields._

_Within 2,000 years of the birth of The Lost, God went into war with an evil malice known as Lapsis Deus Lucis. Little to no info has been presented with who the "Fallen God of Light" is except, that he fully embraced destruction, darkness, and nightmare as the truth to lead life. With the war between the God and Fallen God, The Lost's reality was shattered-_

"Ulquiorra."

The man, Ulquiorra, looked up to see Aizen leaning on the frame of his door. Aizen had a playful look on his face, but under that laid back façade was a demon of greed to obtain the power to be the next God. Ulquiorra stared at him, waiting for Aizen's next request for him to do. Any request he did for Aizen was done quickly and gracefully and that man never failed to go to him to give any of his sophisticated work done right away.

"I suspect you have found nothing on what I have been looking for?" Aizen stated and eyed at all the books in cluttering the considerably small room. He made a mental note that he will move Ulquiorra into a bigger room so his research would be smoother.

"No, I have not Lord Aizen. I have gathered what I could find and there is nothing that hits the source of what you want." He sighed to show his slight frustration and annoyance over what he called a "meaningless ordeal".

"I see, perhaps we are not looking hard enough or at the right spot…" Aizen's voice started to trail away and Ulquiorra raised his right eyebrow questioningly. He pondered silently for a few moments on what Aizen was trying to put out. Most of the books derived from bits and pieces of ancient artifacts found all over; Ulquiorra just managed to weave it all together to make more sense of it. The only place that no one has ever dared to search was at The Ruins of Elysium Fields itself. An uncharted area, with no doubt something dangerous inhabiting the once great kingdom, no one wanted to take that risk.

"I feel this would find the answer to all our questions, don't you think?" A momentary glance at the corner of his eye and Ulquiorra could see the mischievous glint in the man's eyes.

"If it means to find what we have been searching for then, yes, it is." Ulquiorra simply stated and Aizen turned around making his leave, but before closing the door, he stopped.

"Starting tomorrow, you will be moved to a bigger room and after that get packed what you need. The night of tomorrow you will also go to Elysium Fields to find anything you see useful." With those words he closed the door.

Ulquiorra looked down to the notebook and flipped a few pages to his most up to date notes. When he got to his newest notes he skimmed once more.

_The only known Lost was named to be Sora Inoue. A mathematician that predicted to have discovered how to balance the good and the evil within a being's soul. He started a project called Project: DIVINITY and created a pure being that he called an angel. However, when the time came to implement the __"evil" into the angel he fled into forested islands of what is now Gaia's Garden._

His first destination will have to be Gaia's Garden. If he remembered correctly, the place was a peaceful area inhabited by humanoid trees and flowers. He'll need to be persuasive if he wants to get the information he wants from them. He closed the notebook and placed it into his sling bag and began to pack.

The sooner he finds what he needs, the sooner his mission will be done. He never enjoyed his research for this and would rather prefer to be in total silence in his room. No matter how much information he gets his hands on he cannot jump to conclusions. He was a nihilist and the proof must be in front of him to get his true interest. Perhaps, this journey wwould distinguish what a truth and a lie within the books of facts.

"History never lies, historians, however…" Ulquiorra muttered under his breath and looked at the window. The grey sky remained, but the rain was put to a halt. Once the work was done he would continue to help Lord Aizen win to be the next God.

Aizen was an impatient man, but Ulquiorra went by his own pace as there was something else in mind to the entire situation. The more he worked with the mission he would continually feel a dull warm feeling in his chest. It was a faint feeling, but it whispered invisible words to him to continue working.

At the end of it all there will be something or someone waiting for him. Ulquiorra could feel it and the more he felt, the warmer it got. Would this be the end of his journey? The end or beginning, it did not matter to him, he needed to know.

He kept packing for the trip. He will have to go to The Floating Island Stilla, which he would travel through the Lux Gates. The Floating Island Stilla, besides Gaia's Garden, is the closest to Ruins of Elysium Fields. The people living on the island were much like The Lost; they were smart and always finding new things to create. They were at one point a steam based island with metal and steam as their main source, but due to new methods and technology they were slowly growing out of it. Most houses still kept the former look as well as the citizens that preferred the style more than the latter. They have little to no arcane magic, but are dependable for their intelligence and work ethic. Ulquiorra was curious has how their progression has gone since he's only read about them in books. He was interested to see the structure of the place and decided to take a small tour to see the exotic, but most unusual island. Once he gets to Stilla and had his small adventure, he would proceed onward to take a steam ship to Gaia's Garden.

Ulquiorra thought for a second on how much money he'll need on the journey and got what would be the predicted amount. He was no rich man, but he knew how to get around. He did small jobs, besides being Aizen's researcher and adviser for spare time to burn.

The sound of the grandfather clock striking twelve of the day meant half the day has passed and he should hurry his packing. He wanted to hurry up and get going.

He wanted to quickly finish this and see the end. Something was waiting for him at the end, just for him. His hard work through the years will reveal what he's yearned for deep down, despite his denial of such a thing. A warm feeling passed through his chest where his empty soul resided. He wanted to touch this warm feeling with his own hands and run his hands through it. However that was just what it was. A feeling felt mentally. Not tangible to touch or feel. Being that reason, he denied it even further.

He has been empty for a long time, but a sudden feeling has pulled him to feel faintly. Whatever he is given in the end, being tangible or not, he will cherish it. The bits and pieces of information that were given away through the books had a hidden message. Someone was giving him hints, and he was using them to his advantage. He never owned anything special to be precious, maybe a worthwhile souvenir after all this will put him at ease. He was sure he was solving a riddle for a prize or he was just simply going insane from all the work over the years. Either way he will continue to move, even the dark depths, until he hits a cold trail.

Ulquiorra went through his bag to the notebook again. He opened to the very back where only one word of what he confirmed was the first piece of a bigger puzzle. His chest felt warm again and he spoke the word so slowly, but with such a gentle voice:

"Orihime..."

It started to rain once again outside.

* * *

**Stilla is one big floating island with revolving portals and parks surrounding it and Gaia's Garden being at the north. The ruins of Elysium Fields are the biggest continent with Lilium's Lament as the major ocean surrounding the place. Stilla is southwest of it and Gaia's Garden is directly west.**

**Fun Fact: The quote "History never lies, historian however…" originates from Guild Wars 2 when the player speaks to any NPC from The Order of the Durmand Priory.**

**EDIT(7/26/13): This chapter has been edited and changed up than the original. I made a bit more sense and added some description to some of the missing parts.**


End file.
